Yugioh, The Ring
by Bruised But Not Broken
Summary: A crossover between The Ring and Yugioh. Rated not for cursing but for the fact that this is supposed to be a rated R movie. This is actually based on the ring two, and has Seto and Mokuba in it. NO yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The only time I ever have to write is at night. 'round midnight now and I'm tired. So I'll make this quick. Sorry for any bad grammar of display of poor writing skills. It gets better I promise.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, don't own The Ring, gave it a shot at through them together. Brotherly love, not Yaoi for those of you sick-minded….anyway, onward with the story.

Mokuba stood brushing his teeth in the bathroom on one of the top floors of the mansion. He had brushed for at least the fifth time; after he had his tooth pulled, he was terrified of getting cavities. Yuck.

He looked up at the mirror as he reached for the toothpaste again. He stopped and nearly dropped his toothbrush. The image in the mirror….who…..?

Turning very slowly he looked to the back corner behind him. The breath he had been holding came out in a sigh. _I was just seeing things_, he thought. He turned back to the mirror.

Seto was working in his office late at night once again. It was nice to have an office in the house as well, though. His tireless blue eyes scanned the glowing computer screen taking in all the information almost instantly.

…..

He thought the sound of that clock might drive him insane. Why did he even have a clock? He didn't pay attention to time unless it was relevant; when he had a meeting, or when he made a promise to Mokuba. Then he had a watch. At least it didn't make such a horribly obnoxious noise. You think he would have learned to ignore it by now. Gosh, its almost as annoying as that blasted mutt.

He was drawn quite suddenly from his thoughts by a shriek. Practically jumping out of his seat he flew up the stairs and down the hallways. Regretting, between there and his destination, that they had such a huge house. Despite that fact, he was at the bathroom door in no time at all. What he saw scared him to death.

Mokuba was laying on the bathroom floor, unconscious or dead he could not tell. He was pale. The first thing Seto did was check for a pulse, and he was beyond relieved to find one. He was panting hard, not so much from the running as it was from the heart attack he had almost had right then.

He picked Mokuba up gently and took him to his bedroom. He was awfully cold, so Seto found some extra blankets to keep him warm. After he had tucked Mokuba in, he waited for a few moments sitting at the end of his bed. Before he left he checked Mokuba's pulse again. After all, he was the only family he had left. And he had sworn on his mother and father's deathbed that he would protect him; he would carry failure straight to his own grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own either the Ring or Yugioh. THERE IS NO YAOI IN THIS FIC. Quit being so sick-minded, they're brothers.

Seto returned to his work. Time was slipping away and he still had so much to do. He had a feeling his eventual death would be caused by lack of sleep.

Only an hour later, the door creaked open. At first he hadn't noticed it; but then he saw it swing open out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to see Mokuba, standing in the open doorway with a blank look on his face and a blanket rested on his shoulders.

"Where's mommy?"

Seto blinked, not sure if he had heard right, "Excuse me?"

"Where's mommy?" He repeated, tilting his head to the side curiously.

Seto was a little panicked. What happened? Amnesia…? From when Mokuba had hit the ground earlier? He had never seen his mother before since she had died giving birth to him.

"Mokuba…Are you alright?" He asked, concern appeared in his voice.

"I need mommy."

"Mokuba, mommy isn't here."

"But I need her."

"Why do you need her?"

"To protect me." His eyes went glassy and his gaze drifted off, as if remembering something.

"To protect you from what?"

"Them."

"Mokuba, who's 'them'?" he came over and knelt in front of Mokuba, putting his hands on his shoulders, "Is someone trying to hurt you?"

There was a long pause in which neither said anything. Then Mokuba broke it.

"Where's mommy?"

"Mokuba…." Seto was frustrated, but tried not to raise his voice, "I'll protect you."

Mokuba looked suddenly delighted, "Will you love me for mommy?"

"Of course I will. You know that."

Mokuba threw his arms around Seto in a big hug. Seto caught sight of the clock, it was late.

"Mokuba, you should get to sleep." He hugged Mokuba back before pulling him away.

"I can't."

"Why's that?"

…

"The dead don't sleep."


End file.
